Romance of the Four Kingdoms
A story arc involving The Four Kingdoms of early Cameo. Introduction During this time period, Cameo is considered a single nation in the eyes of the world. Emperor Jinmu the first Emperor of Cameo is on his deathbed, his son Killian is to succeed him, the province of Silla, where the capital is located, supports the decision. But the other three provinces in Cameo (Amrok, Ur-Yeo, and Klain) do not agree, they want an ambitious noble's son, Glen Korgauth, to succeed the throne instead. : A tournament is held to see who of the two is most worthy, but during the tournament, the three province leader's sons are kidnapped, the murders are place upon Killian and they opt to execute him, this is the beginning of a hundred year long period of war. : Military Leaders Amrok *Bemale Persono - General leading Amrok forces, he is smitten by Feyt Sophia at their first meeting *Dorikin Orzil - Lieutenant General, he has a deep rivalry against Glen Korgauth and wishes to murder him. *Solty Maldesseus - Brigadier General, a former friend of Killian, he feels betrayed from an event that occurred in their childhood. *Barkley Herokil - Brigadier General, he has an intense hatred toward Ur-Yeo and Silla because of an event in his past. *Bleed Tiras - Brigadier General, Kaizn Albrit's rival at the military academy, he has not forgotten his hatred. *Jammz Fedom - Brigadier General, a retired military veteran, he came out of retirement to help with the war effort. Ur-Yeo *Glen Korgauth - General leading Ur-Yeo forces, he is a cold man, who strives for the throne. *Micah Undots - Lieutenant General, a childhood friend of Glen Korgauth, he falls in love with Nadleh Fel Ditri. *Chase Haku - Brigadier General, a friend of Micah Undots, he is branded a traitor after he abandons the battlefield. *Razele Felicia - Brigadier General, she used to be in a relationship with Glen Korgauth but broke up with him. *Kapo Shane - Brigadier General, a friend of Glen Korgauth, he is against the war. *Justin Kronik Turnjals - Brigadier General, a veteran of ambush tactics. Silla *Feyt Sophia - General leading Sillan forces, she is intensely loyal to the crown. *Nadleh Fel Ditri - Lieutenant General in the Sillian forces, she is the cousin of Feyt Sophia *Anew Bella - Brigadier General, she dislikes the heir Killian, but is loyal to the military. *Vesp Rionky - Brigadier General, she is nicknamed "Inky" by her soldiers. *Cristina Alex - Brigadier General, she is nicknamed "Minxx" by her soldiers. *Kaizn Albrit - Brigadier General, he is a serious soldier, who wishes to see rightful heir on the throne. Klain *William Bruzarr - General leading Klain forces, he hates conflicts, but thinks the new heir killed his son. *April Lanah - Lieutenant General, she secretly adores William Bruzarr, Bemale Persono tries to seduce her to no avail. *Shawn Benezia - Brigadier General, a laid back guy, he is known for producing amazing results on the battlefield. *Yuno Sogreth - Brigadier General, Shawn Benezia's childhood friend, he considers Shawn a rival on the battlefield. *Joseku Melapsis - Brigadier General, an old friend of Anew Bella since military school. *Lyser Jettrip - Brigadier General, he was born a soldier in Ur-Yeo, but was betrayed, so he faked his death and joined Klain. Other Characters Amrok *Timoan Videar - Knight Commander, he is killed by Glen Korgauth at the First Battle of the Purge. *Glori Umpulz - Justicar, *Malace Drakkin - Lieutenant Colonel, *Galyndrel Zel - Master Sergeant, *Greth Hoopty - Grand Marshall, *Coren Fonziel - 1st Seargent, *Malkiore Nouse - Knight Captain, Ur-Yeo *Kisdid Wood - Sergeant Major, *Deletis Kaelda - Knight Grand Cross, *Zinka Katsuragi - Knight Captain, *Kini Marok - Grand Marshal, *Arakis Zero Odiddy - Lieutenant Colonel, a newly promoted officer, he shows much promise. *Ophialia Chadwick - Legionnaire, *Zuldak Urban - Rear Marshal, Silla *Emperor Jinmu - The First Emperor of Cameo. *Killian - The Son of Emperor Jinmu, he is also the heir to Cameo *Katie Ellis - A Knight Captain under the command of Feyt Sophia, she seduces Bemale Persono and betrays Silla, eventually causing the death of Frank Eprolly. *Frank Eprolly - A Marshal under the command of Cristina Alex, he is killed during an ambush by Bemale Persono, after Katie Ellis' betrayal. *Heleth Quo - A Centurion under the command of Cristina Alex, he leads a squad to avenge Frank Eprolly. *Melonni Lacoix - Field Marshal, *Adrexil Xewleer - Grand Marshal, *Tizrolde Phillip - Colonel, Klain *Minky Demetrius - Colonel, *Joseae Beyotamar - Rear Marshal, *Herbin Taker - Chevalier, *Khin Rena - Grand Marshall, *Kambei - Knight Lieutenant, *Vier Arianae - Master Seargent, *Sal Dathru - Marshal, Other *Antony Zriest - A member of the Assassin's Quarter. Timeline Beginning of the War Mid War Final Chapter *Bemale Persono begins the invasion of Sillia. *Glen Korgauth begins the invasion of Sillia, he is halted by Anew Bella's forces. *Nadleh Fel Ditri sends 4,000,000 troops to bolster Anew Bella's forces, commanded by Vesp Rionky, who controls 3,000,000 of her own troops. *------------------------------------- *Cristina Alex and Kazin Albrit lead 6,000,000 troops to the Sillian Border *-------------------------------------- *Nadleh Fel Ditri's force of 1,000,000 are ambushed by Micah Undots force of 3,500,000. She escapes after losing 700,000 men. *Anew Bella is killed in battle, Cristina Alex and Kazin Albrit arrive. *Glen Korgauth is forced into retreat. *----------------------------------- *----------------------------------- *----------------------------------- *----------------------------------- *Bemale Persono reaches the Sillian Capital outskirts with 10,000,000. *Fayt Sophia confronts Bemale Persono with 7,000,000 troops , but is forced to retreat. *Nadleh Fel Ditri leads 500,000 Sillian Royal Guards and 300,000 of her own troops to defend the Royal Capital, she is killed, but stalls long enough for Crown Prince Killian to escape. *Bemale Persono reaches the Sillian Capital and ransacks the city, only corpses of Sillian Royal Guards are found. *Cristina Alex and Kaizn Albrit's forces meet up with Rhonin Killian. *Fayt Sophia learns of Nadleh Fel Ditri's death. Still adding to this section. Quotes Invasion of Silla Capital Inside the Silla Castle During the Capital Invasion Notes *Heavily based upon the Dynasty Era of Korea and China. Category:Story Arc